


Team Practice

by Endraking



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU a bit freeform, Alternate Universe - Sports, Coach's office, Competitive, Faking injury, Hand Jobs, Lacrosse Captain Scott, Locker Room, M/M, Nolan is only a year younger than Scott, Oral Sex, Rivalry, Rivals to Lovers, Smut, Soccer Captain Nolan, practice, twlivebingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 12:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endraking/pseuds/Endraking
Summary: Once again, the soccer team is on the field practicing when Scott is trying to lead his lacrosse team's practice.  After confronting Nolan, they begin an entirely different competition.





	Team Practice

Team Practice

 

 

The humid air almost took the wind out of him as he stepped from the comforts of the AC and walked towards the field.  The rest of the lacrosse team followed as they prepared for a practice scrimmage, one of many that would happen over summer break.  Next year would be his last year as the team captain but also his last year at BH. 

When he rounded the bleachers his eyes fell on the boys that kicked the soccer ball on the lacrosse field.  The gnats and other summer bugs darted to and fro, distracting him but his eyes kept going back to the freckled boy with his shirt off. 

The thick mop of sandy hair, those piercing blue eyes and that confident smile.  Nolan Holloway, captain of the soccer team and a year behind him.  Still, as much as he enjoyed the sweat drip down his chest and those tight black shorts clinging to his thighs, leaving little to the imagination, he needed the field to practice.  He called out, "Hey!  Nolan!  We reserved the field earlier.  Did you check the schedule?"

Nolan scooped the ball into the air with his foot and balanced under it, shifting the hits to keep it afloat between his feet, chest, and head, as he replied, "Yeah, Scott, sure did.  The field was reserved for 11 AM.  I was here at 11 AM.  No one else was here so my team began our practice."

"We were getting ready."  He kept his voice calm, neutral.

Nolan replied with a gentle shrug and deviously dimpled smile, "And we were already ready.  And seeing as how it is later than 11 AM, it's anyone's field."

He walked towards Nolan and Nolan met his advance, still keeping the ball in the air as he approached.  "We reserved it until noon.  I've got some drills I want to run my team through."

Nolan chuckled as he replied, "And I'm warming up my team.  Should've been here sooner."

"Nolan I-"

BUMP.

The soccer ball bounced of his forehead and Nolan's smirk grew as the heat went to his cheeks and his anger rose.  "That wasn't fun-"

BUMP.

Once again, the ball bounced of his forehead and Nolan giggled, "Gotta keep your eye on the ball.  Otherwise it'll getcha."

The soccer team laughed with Nolan and he fought back the growl.  Still, he couldn't watch the ball as those blues continued to twinkle.  "Nolan-"

Nolan spun as the ball fell and kicked it into the far goal.  As it swished into the net, he yelled, "Greenberg!  You're the goalie, not the giggler!  You should've stopped that."

Nolan spun on his heel and looked back, "Sorry, you were saying."

"I think-"

"You look cute when your angry."

His eyes widened as he coughed, barely composing himself, "What?"

"You were saying you look cute when your angry.  You do but I didn't need you to tell me that."  Nolan's smile grew, eating away any responses.  Nolan continued with a sigh, "Alright.  technically the field is yours, but my team needs to practice too.  How about my team warms up with yours and we can decide who the field belongs to by scoring."

"Scoring?"

Nolan nodded confidently, "Yeah, scoring.  You trying to score on me with the soccer ball, me trying to score on you with a lacrosse stick.  5 attempts.  Winner take all."

"You want to score?"

Nolan leaned close, just past his nose so he could catch the man's scent.  It was conflicted, drenched in a nervous energy that his attitude hid but with an undercurrent.  Arousal?

Nolan whispered coyly, "Who doesn't want to score on you, Scotty?"

He breath stuttered as he glanced back to his team, "Put your gear on the bleachers and run laps around the field."

Nolan ordered, "Follow the lacrosse players.  Show them why soccer is an endurance game.  We can do this all day and night."

The players followed the orders and they walked to the closest goal.  Nolan stepped between the posts and tilted his head to the soccer ball left midfield, "You're up first.  See if you can get one by."

He jogged to the ball and eyed up the goal.  After a few clumsy bumps, he gained some momentum as he approached the goal.  Nolan seemed to bounce on the balls of his feet in anticipation.  He brought his leg back and struck the ball hard.

It beelined for the goal and looked like it just might clear it.  At the last second Nolan blocked it with his chest.  The ball slapped hard and the barely tanned, freckle emblazoned chest began to glow as Nolan kicked it back.  "Harder!"

Each attempt faired similar to the last with the exception of the very last kick.  Nolan stepped out of the goal and watched it swish into the net.  His irritation grew as he followed Nolan to the bleachers and grabbed the goalie's stick.  Nolan glanced to him with a smug smirk, "Let's see if I can score."

After jogging back to the goal, Nolan lined up.  He ran down the field and pivoted around invisible defenders before he launched the ball.  He raised the goalie stick and the ball barely glanced by, swishing into the net.  Nolan jumped and cheered, and the confident voice disappeared, replaced with a far more innocent one, "Yes!  I knew it would pay off."

He scooped up the ball and tossed it back, "What would pay off?"

Nolan caught the ball and raised a brow, the obnoxious drip to his voice returning, "Oh, helping my ex-boyfriend practice.  You know, Brett, captain of Devenford's team."

"You played me?"

Nolan chuckled as he sauntered back into position, "No, I don't make bets that I don't think I can win."

The heat flowed, centering on his face, not from the summer weather but the feeling.  He knew he'd have to play this a bit more aggressively.  Nolan charged down the field, forgoing the dodging and he met the aggression.  Just before Nolan could shoot, he shoulder tackled him and sent him to the ground.  The ball flew wild and bounced far from the goal.  Nolan looked up to him, the full force of the nervous energy beaming, his eyes wide in betrayal.  He offered his hand and Nolan stared at it as he got to his feet.  "You tackled me."

"It's fair play in lacrosse."

"Y-yeah.  I-I guess it is."

Each time Nolan tried to approach the goal he knocked him to the ground.  On the last attempt as Nolan huffed in anger, he took him to the ground and fell with him, landing on top.  That scent.  The anger, stress, sweat, and arousal was intoxicating, especially so close and he couldn't help the push from his wolf as he leaned lower, against Nolan's neck and inhaled.  His heart jumped when he felt Nolan doing the same to him.  Slowly he pushed himself off and looked to Nolan's eyes.  Those blues twinkled with questions, "Hey, I didn't hurt you or anything, did I?"

"Um.  No.  I mean."  The unsure response jumped dramatically, "Fuck.  My ankle!  Greenberg, run the team and practice the drills!"

He gasped.  Fuck, he couldn't believe he hurt Nolan- wait.  Nolan's heart.  Nolan just lied.  When his focus returned, Nolan's brow was raised as he tilted his head back to the teams.  "Yeah.  Ramirez, run the drills.  I'm going to make sure Nolan is alright."

He pulled himself up and helped Nolan to his feet.  Nolan fell against his chest, stroking his nipple through the fabric, as he pretended to need help to walk.  He slid Nolan's arm over his shoulder and walked them back to the locker room.  Once they cleared the door into the room, Nolan pulled free.  The innocent voice returned as the soccer captain paced away, "Why did you scent me?"

"What are you talking about?"

Nolan wrapped his arms tightly around his chest, all the bravado gone, as he turned around and faced him, "You scented me.  On the field.  Brett used to do that."

"What?"

"Brett Talbot.  Werewolf Brett Talbot."

"You know?"

"Y-yeah.  Brett was my ex, Jackson's my cousin, and Danny taught me everything I needed to know to pass my computer courses, so yeah, I know."

"I thought, no, you smelled good."

"So, that's it?"

"Did you want something more?"

Nolan sighed before he sucked his bottom lip and looked away, "Y-yeah.  I-it's nothing."

He stepped closer, just past Nolan's shoulder, "Were you hitting on me?"

Nolan spun around quickly and dropped his arms, "YES!  I-I thought that maybe you liked me too."  Nolan's voice sped up as the volume quieted, "I literally hit you with a soccer ball, twice.  And then the entire making sure my team was out there practicing so you would want the field even though you really weren't late but it's funny since I knew you wouldn't check your watch and-"

He pressed his lips against Nolan's.  He drank the pleading anxiety, pulling it from as his tongue brushed across Nolan's.  He sucked Nolan's lower lip into his mouth and held it gently as he pulled back, letting it pop free.  "Does that answer your question?"

The grin returned, "Maybe.  But maybe not.  I sometimes have to go over things again and again until I get them."

With a grin of his own he dipped forward to steal another kiss but Nolan stepped back with a full shit eating grin.  He tilted his head, licking his lips as he stepped closer and Nolan edged away a few steps.  His wolf within panted, drinking up the alluring arousal and desire for the chase.  He lunged for the soccer captain and Nolan barely dodged his gasp.  When he turned, Nolan had his back facing him as he shimmied the top of his little shorts down, exposing the tops of the creamy muscle underneath.  His eyes darted up and followed the smattering of freckles that blossomed from his shoulders and dotted down his back to the few on those mounds.  "You shouldn't tease a werewolf."

Nolan shimmed his pants lower, the black straps of his jock framing his ass, "Try and stop me.  _Alpha_."

He stepped like he was going to chase and Nolan darted into the shower.  He followed and wrapped his arm around Nolan's waist, eliciting a cry of excitement.  "That's not fair.  You used your wolf talents."

He pulled Nolan's bare back against his chest and nipped just behind his ear before he ghosted his breath over the man's ear, "I was thinking about using them more.  Do you want that?"

Nolan shuddered against his body and the words stumbled out, "Y-yeah.  I-I-I'd like that."

Nolan's head leaned back and he nuzzled against his neck.  He wrapped his remaining arm around Nolan's chest and stroked the fingertip over his nipple.  Nolan bit his lip, restraining a moan as he pressed his ass back.  His growing cock pushed against his jock and he rolled his hips, dragging it across Nolan's ass.  Nolan threw his arms back and grabbed his jersey by the shoulders and yanked.  He couldn't hold back the chuckle as the material pulled against him, "Use your words, Nolan."

"Clothes off now."

"What's the magic word?"

"Now-or-I-will-jerk-off-thinking-about-you-instead-of-doing-all-the-things-I-want-to-do-to-you-right-now."

That was all the motivation it took for him to nearly tear the jersey and tight undershirt from his body.  Nolan spun when he was free of his grip and ran his eyes over his body.  He wondered what Nolan's assessment was but the brief, "Fuck, you're beautiful" followed by a warm tongue against his nipple answered the question.

Nolan's eyes burned the image of Scott's chest forever into his mind.  Scott's flawless olive skin, glistening with a sheen of sweat, his dusky nipples, pebbled from the cool area, dusty with chest hairs on the built mounds of his pecs.  The two black rings around his tight biceps, leading to his protective forearms and strong hands.  The ridges of his stomach, abs popping to the surface outlined with faint black hairs that formed the trail to go lower.  Fuck, he needed to follow that trail.

He didn't wait a moment further as he slid his shorts free and kicked them away.  His cock pressed against the fabric of his jock which pulled Scott's lust glazed attention.  He shifted his hips nervously, "Like what you see?"

Scott closed the distance and ran his fingertips over the blazing red skin on his chest from the soccer blocks and murmured, "I marked up your chest."

"I want you to mark up more than that."

He didn't give Scott a moment to think as he threw his arms around his neck and pulled them chest to chest.  The nerves stung from the abuse but the wolf's heat soothed and sent shivers through his body.  He floated his face close, their noses brush tips as he swayed just beyond the alpha's lips.

He held his face just beyond Scott's lips, his eyes gazing deep into those browns, trying to read him like the wolf could smell from him.  They were at a delicious stalemate, the magnetic draw pushing them but their strength and will faltering by the minute.  Just when he thought he'd lost, he couldn't breathe another breath without tasting Scott, the alpha's eyes flared red.  Those fangs nipped his lips as Scott pushed against him, sending them both back against the shower wall.  Scott slotted his leg between Nolan's and edged them apart, shifting his hips to rut against him.  He moaned into Scott's mouth, letting his tongue meet Scott's before swiping across the wolf's fangs.  The danger was an aphrodisiac and the heat of Scott's cock rubbing against his abs awakened yet another desire.

With a strength he didn't expect, he slid his fingers into the long curls of the hairs of the back of Scott's head.  He tightly gripped them and pulled the wolf from his prey.  Where Scott's head was tilted away, his hips thrust further, pushing into his stomach.  He feigned a growl before nipping Scott's neck with his sharp, human teeth.  The deep growl within shook him as he teased the alpha again and again, nipping and sucking the skin, pulling bruises and marks to the surface only to watch them fade.

Scott rubbed against him harder, the growl growing in strength.  He leaned into it and licked slowly right at the base of Scott's neck.  With one gesture he'd shifted the fight from dominance to submission and the rumble ceased.  He brought his tongue against the lob of Scott's ear just before he sucked it in and held it between his teeth.  He alternated between butterfly kisses and nips and it wasn't long before Scott began to purr.  He blew on the moist skin as he whispered, "I love that sound.  Bet you can't make me purr."

He released the grip of Scott's hair as he pulled back.  Those red eyes darted over his face and neck as Scott licked his lips.  He knew Scott would hesitate, he was still controlling his wolf so he pushed him farther.  He tilted his head, exposing his neck as he challenged, "Do your worst."

Scott rubbed his jaw against the exposed side of his neck, inhaling the scents.  The cold brush of the tip of Scott's nose sent shivers that only grew when those fangs scratched along the surface.  Scott's flattened tongue licked and teased the area as he began to place long kisses, sucking the flesh.  He reached down between them and grabbed his cock and Scott's cock and slowly stroked them over their clothes.  His grip tightened on the first nip and his breath hitched in his throat.  The painful sting of teeth that transformed into a burning desire.  "Fuck.  Less clothes."

Scott growled against his skin, continuing the press against him, fangs, tongue and lips teasing his skin, tempting him for more.

He tried to grab the rim of his jock to pull it down but Scott's claw found it first.  The fabric pulled against him before it snapped under the tension and slid free to the floor.

Scott pinned him hard against the wall, a clawed hand pressed against his chest as he nipped and kissed down.  Each new mark sent a fresh surge of blood and energy, his cock throbbing, bouncing as it rubbed against Scott's leg.  Scott sucked his nipple in, holding the pebbled skin between his fangs, teasing the tip with his tongue.  He moans as he lifted his hips, rubbing his head harshly against Scott's shorts.

He tightened his lids together, trying to process the sensations as the pricks of pain and pleasure warped and twisted, Scott licking and nipping the tortured pebbled skin.  Only when his weak moans became sobs from sheer overstimulation did Scott move down his chest, littering the travel with long stripes of his flat tongue followed by sucking kisses.  He didn't have to look to know the bruised and flushed skin carried a new trail to his treasure, one that started from his neck.  His hands instinctively went into Scott's hair when the wolf pulled down his jock and swallowed him.  "Ah....fu…"

He struggled to form words, the heat and suction.  Those sharp points grazing over his cock, reminding him that something so much dangerous was choosing to give him pleasure.  He opened his eyes and looked down.  Scott met his gaze, reds blazing, as the alpha bobbed up and down his length, slurping his hard cock.

The door to the locker room slammed open and he froze, his hair standing on end.  Scott sank on his cock, pulling him deep into his throat and hummed.  His abs tightened every few seconds, his muscles tensing as pleasure began to cloud his mind.

"Hey, Nolan?  Are you alright?  The team wants to know if you'll be out for practice."

"NO!"  He almost shouted, his voice breaking in the tiny one syllable word.  "I-I-I mean.  I'm fine.  But Scott."  He scratched the back of Scott's head and saw the alpha grin with his cock in his mouth.

"He's...uh...taking care.  Fu...Of me."

"You sound different Nolan.  Do I need to see-"

The moment Greenburg made the comment, Scott hollowed his cheeks and sucked him harder.  His legs trembled as the pressure coiled in his gut.  He had to fight through it, "NO!  We...um...we're fine.  It's hard.  But.  I'll come.  After sucking up and dealing with the pain."

The door opened once more as Greenburg called out, "Okay.  We'll start the drills without you."

"Y-Y-yeah, I'll finish up.  Soon.  Or Longer."

Scott chuckled as he slurped of his cock, once the door closed, "You can't say things like that.  I almost bit you holding back laughing."

As Scott stood he tilted his head and smirked, "Really?"

"Yeah".

He grabbed the sides of Scott's shorts and tights and yanked them down as he slid to his knees.  The Alpha's thick, uncut cock sprung free.  The purplish head exposed and glazed with a fresh bubble of pre.  He grabbed the base and slapped the stiff cock against the side of his cheek a few times before tonguing the tip.  Scott flinched from the sudden stimulation, but that only pushed him farther as he drank the flowing pre, his lips pressed to the font and swirled his tongue, exciting the nerves.

Scott jumped back, his entire body tensing under the pleasure, a prolonged teasing whine filling the showers before he could.  "Fuck.  Nolan that was almost..."

He innocently beamed, "Too much?"

Scott struggled to catch his breath, "Yeah."

He couldn't help the blush or the puffing of pride as he sucked in his bottom lip, "Sorry."

Scott stepped out of his shorts and took his hand, "I've got an idea."

The lacing of their fingers somehow seemed more intimate than sucking one another and he stepped out of his shorts and followed as Scott guided them through the locker room.  They slipped into Coach's office.

"No one is going to come in here."

He airily chuckled, "I don't know, Scott, I can think of at least two."

Scott laughed as he pressed their hips together, cocks rubbing against each other as they backed into Coach's desk.  Scott kissed his lips, sucking them in a flurry of small kisses, each time his lips popped back.  He reached between them and grabbed their cocks.  Scott's thick cock dwarfed his but he was longer.  He adjusted his hand and slowly stroked them, catching their flowing pre and lubing his hand with it.  Scott thrusted into his grip, trying for more friction as he whispered against his lips, "You feel so good."

He whispered back, "So do you."

The scent and energy of their sex caught his nose, inspiring him to speed up.

Their breaths grew shallow, their eyes locked in the darkness, the warmth brushing over each other's lips.  He felt glob after glob of pre practically soaking their cocks as he stroked harder and faster, matching Scott's thrusts with his own.  They were whimpering against each other, the drive for release strong.  His limbs cried out for release and the pressure grew to be too much.  He gasped as he shot first, covering Scott's cock with his seed as he continued to pump.  His legs shook and his strength lessened but Scott's hand wrapped around his, adding more strength and tension.  Scott sped up and twisted his hand, reducing him to a shivering mess as Scott rubbed both his cock and fingers against his overly sensitive head.  Weak gasps slipped free and the last whine signaled Scott's release.  The hot come splattered against his chest and the alpha collapsed against him.

Slowly he caught his breath, basking in the heat of the alpha wolf.  He pulled his hand free, fingers still laced with Scott's as he brought them to his face.  He licked their combined seed and continued to stare into Scott's eyes, "W-we're good together."

Scott's smile grew, "Yeah.  I think we are."

He feigned being upset, "Except you made a mess of my chest."

Scott's eyes widened as the alpha looked at all the hickeys and marks left behind, not to mention the dripping come that glazed Nolan's abs, "Yeah.  I guess I did.  Sorry?"

Nolan leaned forward and stole a kiss, "Don't be.  Th-that is as long as we can do this again.  Maybe after dinner or something."

"Are you asking me out?"

"Yes Scott.  I'm asking you out."

Scott pushed against him, smearing the seed between them as he cupped Nolan's face and kissed him.  "I'd love it."


End file.
